1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processor, an information processing method, a recording medium storing a program, and computer data signal.
2. Related Art
Electronic information publicized on the Internet is generally assumed to be known to the public. If electronic information is still publicized at the current time, it is possible to access the publicized information to easily validate that the publicized information is known to the public.
In related art, when a person wishes to validate that electronic information has been publicized, in general, the person employed a method in which the electronic information was publicized on the Internet, and at the same time, published on a gazette by a paper medium, so that the information was made known to the public.
In general, in order for electronic information to be “known to public”, the electronic information must be present on the Internet in a state in which the electronic information can be referred to by any one. Therefore, a person publicizing the electronic information must improve convenience of the referring process by a third party by, for example, creating the electronic information using general-purpose software, and storing the electronic information in a location which can be easily found by the third party. In other words, from the viewpoint of the person publicizing the electronic information, it is desirable that it can be validated that the person has publicized the electronic information in consideration of making the electronic information known to the public.